Fishin'
by ladyinblue6
Summary: Smut Summer Countdown entry. Charlie's home from university, and he goes fishing to think about life. Renee stumbles upon his little hideout and things start getting frisky in the heat of the night.


**Happy countdown to summer! I hope you enjoy this unique smutty one-shot between Charlie and Renee!**

* * *

I smiled as I breathed the sticky warm air in, savouring the thickness in my lungs. I was finally home.

As much as I wanted to be a cop, it almost wasn't worth moving to Portland for four years. I never had any real excuse to come back to Forks, and it was too expensive to come back _just because._ Sure, it would have been nice to come home to see friends, but after Mom and Dad passed away, it was just easier to avoid that pain.

I had always wanted to be a cop, ever since I was a kid. Billy and I would be playing cops and robbers, and I'd always get to be the cop, even though Billy's a year older than I am.

Billy already had a set of twins and a wife at home. He didn't go to school for anything, just went straight to work on the res, doing odd jobs for anyone that needed him. I'd have to call him when I got moved into my new house.

The house wasn't extravagant, but it worked for a single twenty-two-year old cop. It was on the outskirts of Forks, so it wouldn't attract a lot of attention.

Once the movers got everything in the house, I paid them and left. Unpacking could wait a few hours, I wanted, no, _needed_, to go fishing. A guy needed food, right?

I packed my tackle box and fishing pole along with a cooler full of beer and a bag of sunflower seeds. With just a few tools, I could entertain myself for hours.

I threw my equipment into the backseat of my little shit car and drove towards a little river in the middle of nowhere. Only Billy, Harry, and I knew about it. We always went there as kids and teenagers to fish and drink. There was no doubt in my mind that they still ventured up there every once in a while.

Some dull sunshine lit up the gravel road that I was driving down. I definitely was going to take advantage of the summer weather this year. This was my idea of a perfect summer day.

I parked my car and grabbed all of my stuff. You had to walk up a quarter-mile long path to get to my little river. I walked the path slowly, memories flooding my mind. Like the time I almost showed my ex-girlfriend, Lucille Thompson, the river, but chickened out at the last second and made out with her in the forest instead. Or the time Billy, Harry, and I got chased by a bear one spring when the river was overflowing with fish.

It was completely silent except for my breathing and the crunching of my hiking boots against the loose gravel on the trail.

That's one of the reasons why Billy, Harry, and I had chosen to keep this haven a secret. Lord knows how popular a secluded place like this could get if someone found out.

I turned the final bend and walked straight into heaven. The water was clear and twinkling in the sunlight, the flowers were all in bloom; the trees gave the perfect amount of seclusion... It still looked the same. It hadn't changed in four years.

I inhaled the fresh air deeply, a smile of contentment on my lips. I set down my cooler and tackle box to get my fishing pole ready for use. I went fishing a bit in Portland with a few guys from school, but not nearly as much as I would have liked. My poor fishing pole hasn't been used in nearly a year.

I cast far out into the wide river and felt as if summer had really began now. Nothing welcomes summer like a day of fishing.

Hours passed and I caught a few decently-sized fish. I finally decided to take a beer break. If I got too intoxicated I could always walk home.

I pulled six beers out and sat down on the slightly damp grass. My legs and arms were definitely feeling the hours of casting that I had been doing. I finished my first beer in three or four gulps, and grabbed the next one, cracking it open.

I hadn't been drunk since I was eighteen-years old. I didn't even get drunk on my twenty-first birthday because I was having tests done that week. Needless to say, I was a bit more of a lightweight than I used to be.

By the time I had downed my fourth beer, I had a healthy buzz. Too bad I didn't have anyone to share it with.

The dull sun was setting, leaving the twinkling stars and full moon to light up my night sky. I sighed and fell backwards, sprawling out on the dewy grass, setting my half-full beer on my stomach. I curled my free arm under my head to use as a pillow.

The night sky never ceased to amaze me. It seemed like something pretty special to me, at least. The chances of you seeing the stars in Forks were pretty slim, so I cherished nights like these.

I heard a set of footsteps approaching my clearing. The person stepped on a twig, snapping it, and then I heard a high-pitched giggle. What kind of girl would be out here at night?

The girl stumbled into the clearing with another giggle. I sat up, leaning back on my forearms. My head was spinning and I could barely make out the girl that had literally stumbled upon my secret hideout.

"Hello!" she called out with a laugh. "Anyone here?"

"Yeah," I slurred. "Over here." I waved my beer in the air.

She jumped and clutched at her chest, her face wild with fear.

"Sorry," I mumbled, sitting up properly. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"No," she breathed. "I thought I was here alone. I didn't think anyone knew about this place."

I chuckled. "I could say the same. I guess people were bound to come across this place while I was gone."

"I knew I recognized you," the girl murmured, walking closer to me. "I'm Renee. I just graduated from Forks High School and I just broke up with my boyfriend of two months, so I got slightly intoxicated and ran here."

She sat cross-legged in front of me, grinning like a little kid. I couldn't help but to smirk back.

"Nice to meet ya, Renee," I murmured back. "I'm Charlie Swan and I just graduated from the university in Portland, and I'm the new cop here in Forks. I graduated from Forks High School four years ago, so you would have been a pain in the ass freshman at the time." I grinned ruefully at her.

She snorted. "I know who you are now. You were the silent rebel, weren't you? Didn't get into any real trouble, but still pulled pranks and got drunk. I never saw you becoming a cop."

I shrugged, still smirking because her description was dead-on. I never got into trouble for the shit I pulled in high school. I planned the prank and watched my madness reveal itself.

"You know, I could give you a fine for drinking underage," I stated slowly, grinning mischievously. "You're lucky I haven't started yet."

She nudged me with her shoulder playfully, smiling. "Luckiest girl in Forks, I'd say."

I chuckled in response.

"So, has good ol' Forks changed much in four years?" I asked, looking at Renee intently.

She shrugged before launching into a long rant about how the students weren't as fun as the used to be. All I did was watch her talk, not paying attention to anything else.

Her hair was a tangled mess of light brown curls that went down to her shoulders. Her face was heart-shaped and cheerful. Her eyes, from what I could make out, were a light green or blue. Her smile was easy to come and remained on her face most of the time. She was a petite thing, probably only five-four or five-five and her body was mildly curved. Her hands were small and delicate, and she used them to help describe her stories.

Who would have thought that I'd meet a pretty girl like her out here in the middle of nowhere?

_God, I hope she's eighteen,_ the reckless part of me moaned.

"How old are you?" I blurted, interrupting her story.

"Eighteen," she replied, her brow furrowing.

"Good," I whispered before leaning in and catching her lips with mine.

She responded enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around my neck, lacing her thin fingers in my hair. My hands found the small of her back and brought her closer to me, forcing her to straddle my erection. Renee gasped, but then held herself tighter to me.

Don't get me wrong, I'm fairly experienced in this department, but it had been six months since I last got laid. I was damn excited apparently. But, I always seemed to get embarrassed easily whenever I made out with a girl.

This was different though. It might have had something to do with the alcohol surging through our veins, but it was mostly due to the fact that I was kinda-sorta falling deeper in love every second that Renee had been with me.

I know how ridiculous that sounded, but it was the God honest truth. Fuck, I knew I was coming off as stupid by admitting I was in love with an eighteen-year old girl that I barely knew, but who said love at first sight was a lie?

Her inappropriately tiny shorts were getting in the way, so I quickly undid the button and shoved my hands down her shorts, cupping her cotton-covered ass.

Her nimble fingers quickly undid the buttons of my shirt and pushed the material over my shoulders. I let my shirt fall to the ground behind me to serve as a sort of blanket.

Renee ran her hands down my biceps and moaned into my mouth, shifting her weight to get more friction. I grinned mid-kiss. Shit yeah! She liked my body.

Her hot mouth moved away from mine, and she began to lay hot kisses over my scruffy jaw line and neck. While she did that, I forced her shorts off her body, and when she sat back down on me, I could feel the wet spot on her panties against my cock. Then I slowly undid the zipper of her acid-wash jean jacket and pushed that off her shoulders, throwing it across the clearing. My hands slowly ventured from her slightly wide hips to the gentle curve of her waist, up to her ribcage, and finally onto her small, yet perfect, breasts. I squeezed them gently, smiling like a Cheshire cat, making Renee throw her head back. God, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples instantly hardened as I dragged my thumbs over each peak, earning another moan from her.

She looked back at me with the most mischievous smile in the world. It almost made me nervous to think about what her pretty little head could come up with.

"You really shouldn't have done that," she murmured, still smirking impishly.

"Yeah?" I asked mockingly. "What are you gunna do? And, anyway, you seemed to enjoy it just fine."

She shook her head, chuckling quietly.

"Charlie, I like _everything_ in life to be equal, even the amount of pleasure each of us receives," she explained, her fingers dancing over my erection, which was straining against my jeans. "You've been doing all the giving so far. I owe you, don't I?"

I groaned before answering. "Fuckin' rights you do."

"That's what I thought," she murmured, undoing my belt and jeans, pulling them and my boxers down to reveal my hard cock.

Renee let out a low whistle, her eyes dancing. I grinned down at her. She looked at me as she leaned forward and swirled her tongue over the tip. I moaned and quickly laced my fingers through her chaotic hair. Her hand began stroking the base of my cock, making my hips jump.

She took as much as she could in her mouth and used her hand for whatever couldn't fit in. She picked a rather slow pace, covering every area of my cock thoroughly with her tongue and hand.

I chanced a look down at her, and she looked up at me, a smile in her eyes. Jesus Christ, she was enjoying this as much as I was. That thought alone made my hips jump, coming inside her hot little mouth.

She swallowed every last bit, something that made my cock tense, ready for use again nearly.

"Fuck," I groaned, lying down. "You're so hot down there, Renee. You have no idea..."

Then she was straddling my hips again, making my semi-hard cock rock hard again. She grinned and kissed me long and hard, letting me taste myself in her mouth.

I was impatient this time. I forced the shirt over her head as quickly as I could, revealing her perky breasts and hardened peaks.

She pressed her naked chest against mine, and all I could think was, _Thank God I came fishing tonight._

I pushed the final clothing boundary away and enjoyed how soft her skin was as I ran my hands from her smooth thighs, over her small, tight ass, to her ribcage.

"You ready?" I mumbled against her lips. She nodded vigorously.

I slipped a condom on quickly and then flipped Renee onto her back, giving me the chance to really look her over. I dropped a hand between her legs, my fingers dancing up her inner thigh. I slid a finger along her glistening folds, marvelling in how wet she already was. She let out a sensual moan, her entire body trembling under my power.

"What do you want, Ren?" I murmured, giving her a nickname. "Tell me, and I'll do it."

Her eyes flipped open. "Enough foreplay," she commanded, surprising me with the desire dripping from her voice. "Fuck me, Charlie James Swan."

My brow furrowed. "How do you know my–"

"Shut up!" she groaned, lifting her hips and arching her back. "I'll tell you _later._"

I grinned at her impatience for me to pound into her. I leaned in and kissed her one last time before throwing my hips against her, my cock instantly getting lost in her tight, wet pussy.

Her body clenched around mine quickly and she dug her nails into my shoulder blades, surely leaving red scars.

"Oh, Charlie," she whispered, her eyelids heavy, giving her a very sexy look about her. Her tangled hair was spread out beneath her, the bangs matted to her forehead.

I buried my face in her neck, panting and thrusting in and out, in and out...

"I'm so...close," she moaned. I could feel her inner muscles clench around me like clamps, ready to milk me dry.

My right hand went in between Renee's legs and found her clit, twisting it lightly. She cried out and came hard. I thrusted one last time, looking directly in Renee's eyes before I came harder than I ever had before.

I rolled off of Renee, still panting and dazed.

"Wow," Renee murmured, turning to face me.

I looked at her and smiled ruefully. "Only the best from Charlie Swan."

She giggled and swatted my chest playfully.

My fingers found her shirt and I handed it to her. "Maybe we'd better put some clothes back on before it starts to rain on us."

"That'd be wonderful," Renee mumbled wistfully. "It'd be so warm and cleansing..."

I shook my head with a fond smile. She was a dreamer. I had always admired dreamers in a way. My feet had always been planted firmly on the ground, so I'd always wondered what it'd be like to let my mind wander freely for a while.

"So, Renee," I began. "Don't you think I deserve to know your middle name since you know mine?"

I could definitely see the blush on her cheeks and that made her even more gorgeous.

"W-well, you – uh – you see," she stammered, looking at the ground rather than me. "I – uh – had a huge crush on you when I was a freshman."

I burst out laughing. Her? Having a crush on me? That was ridiculous! I didn't have any real friends in Forks; I was hardly ever at the school. I was always at the res with Billy and Harry.

"God, I knew I shouldn't have said your middle name," she mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"No, no," I assured her. "Don't be embarrassed. I'm just...surprised." Yeah, that was the right word. "I honestly didn't think anyone noticed me in school. I was always at the res."

"Well, I noticed you," she murmured, glancing at me shyly. "I saw you leaning against the tree on the first day of school. I was surprised you didn't have a flask and a cigarette. You looked just like James Dean leaning against that tree."

I chuckled softly again. James Dean my ass. I didn't even have enough money to follow trends while I was in high school. I wore jeans and a leather jacket, sure, but I'm pretty sure I didn't give off the James Dean vibe.

"I don't think I remember you," I admitted. "But then again, I hardly remember anyone from Forks."

We spent the rest of the night getting dressed and talking. Even though Renee and I were polar opposites, I could definitely see myself being with her for the rest of my life.

* * *

**So, this was the first time I ever wrote a blow job. I've posted more blow jobs since I wrote this, but this was the first one. **

**Yeah, the Charlie I depicted is one that easily falls for a person, and once he falls, he falls fast and hard and never lets go of them. That's how I've always imagined Charlie, at least.**

**I like Charlie. I think he's a sweet ass father-figure. And I like writing through his perspective. I mean, he's kind of old-fashioned and what-not, but still freakin' sweet. I liked writing his PoV a lot. (:**

**Thanks to Rosette-Cullen for dropping my name to BritishBitches! I heart you, Rosette!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
